Words Unspoken
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: They ventured in wanting a adventure. But they got much, much more then that.  HetaOni Poetry, different topics per chapter. R&R?
1. Mansions

Just a bunch of Poetry that comes from my HetaOni obbsession.

Read and Review, please?

More to come guys, just wait.

- _Kait The Mello Fangirl._

* * *

><p>In the mansion that lies ahead,<p>

the rumors scream out,

'Don't go in the house!'

Temptation of adventure,

Bonds and friends,

Change thy mind!

Before you take such action,

For once you make such haste,

If you step inside,

You'll never make it out alive.


	2. Italy

Hello there. You have stumbled upon my small story. I supose I don't have much to say, other then read it. Oh and if you have the time, review? Thank you for your time.

* * *

><p>I told America about this place,<p>

I wanted more friends this day,

We got an adventure,

Or so we thought,

They all fell,

One by one,

Dying off,

And I soon was one,

One alone to save them all,

I take this path,

And that thing will fall!

I was that Italian,

The nice kind and true,

A true natural smile faded away,

For I won't stop,

Until we all escape,

I was so useless.

But I'll do anything...

Anything to set things right..


	3. England

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>Alfred,<p>

Take these words to heart,

For if you don't,

You're not that smart,

I may be a gentleman,

I know what's right,

I tried to protect you,

In this fight,

I lost my sight,

In the fight,

"Come and fight me then!",

I screamed with all my might,

In this mansion,

We've come together,

Nations together,

All working with our biggests force,

But you know,

I might as well say,

Hero this,

Hero that,

Can't you just for once,

Have my back?


	4. America

Hi? R&R, please?

* * *

><p>I'm the hero,<p>

In this place,

England can't accept it,

It's just a fact,

I am the hero,

I will protect them all,

Even that gentleman,

Who doesn't agree!

In this mansion,

I am king,

For I am the American,

And that THING shall sing,

A SONG OF DEFEAT,

FOR I AM AMERICAN,

AND THAT IS THE DREAM,

FOR US ALL.

For that thing,

shall fall,

Because,

I AM THE HERO.

I WILL PROTECT YOU ALL.


	5. Prussia

Hi? How are you? R&R, please?

* * *

><p>I am awesome!<p>

Awesome me,

I'll kick your ass!

Don't you forget it!

Damn that frenchie!

Gave me a heart attack,

What a fright!

I wasn't scared!

I'm just too awesome,

I won't fall down,

I'll get back up,

And kick that things' ass!

I'm not a country anymore?...

But I still have a fight,

For Ludwig and I,

I will make it out alive!

BECAUSE. I. AM. THE. SUPREME. AWESOME.

I WON'T BACK DOWN.


	6. Germany

Hi there.

* * *

><p>"Run, west!"<p>

I hide in that room,

I wasn't scared..

Did I appear to be?

Whip the damn look from your face,

Or i'll do it for you.

I fought,

I hit,

I want to leave this place,

But the only way to make our haste,

Is for Italy to fix this place,

My tears fell down,

For my friend so dear...

"So this is what it's like to lose a friend.."

I thought in the timeloop previously..

I can't remember that past so far,

If I did...

I won't let it happen,

Take my word.

For you fall,

100 laps await your downfall!


	7. Japan

Hi there. R&R, please?

* * *

><p>I am the samurai,<p>

Noble and true,

I make weapons,

And try to help our future,

So true?

"Are you hurt? Is there somewhere you feel you should be?"

I try,

I try and help,

I won't back down,

For that is a weakness,

And I don't show much,

But take my word for it,

I won't hold back much.

I'll fight till the end,

Take my word,

For the words of a the samurai,

May they be so bold.


	8. Spain

Hello. R&R, Please?

* * *

><p>I may have came in late,<p>

But that doesn't matter,

"What is this, a zoo of nations?"

It is a fight,

That I will try,

Romano and I won't die,

We're just too great for that,

We came here with a mission,

And we both won't back down.

Maybe once this all said and done,

They can come and have a trip to my ass,

Or.. in other words.. Barcelona.


	9. Romano

Hi. R&R, Please?

* * *

><p>My brother,<p>

My idiot brother,

I've seen what has gone on,

I want to help out,

"You get your damn ass back to this damned meeting hall, now!"

For what my he's done..

May it be noble or meak,

I admire that,

I swear to god if anyone calls me a goddamn female,

For saying that,

I'll kick their potato eating asses!

Spain and I will make it right,

Won't we?

We won't die,

I know that for a damn fact!


	10. China

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>The nobel and blunt,<p>

The Chiniese man could never be undone,

Truthfully he hasn't done much,

But the biggests of nations has much left to be done,

"Aiyah." Don't leave him uncounted,

For he has something left to offer.

Even Japan can't say much,

May I not die alone,

For that would be a nice fate.


	11. Canada

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>The quiet of all,<p>

For is he the smartest of all?

"Don't forget me!" He could shout it outloud,

For his words go unnoticed;

And no one knows,

What he has to offer,

Even in this mansion of hell.

Don't forget this man,

He tries so hard to be noticed,

For is it wrong to not know..

"Who I am?"


	12. France

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>May he be the most sex-crazed of them all,<p>

Or the weakest of them all,

Bonnefoy wants to escape among them all,

/It's nice to love someone/,

From his words that you doubt,

What he says is true,

And it's nice to believe him,

Never doubt the French,

They are a lot stronger then you believe them to be.


	13. Russia

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>He was alone most of life,<p>

Until this mansion gave him some sort of voice,

To the whole wide world,

He become much closer,

Then he had ever before,

And he fights his hardest,

Seeming to be much stronger than the rest,

Believe in him as such,

For if you don't,

You might end up becoming one with Mother Russia.


	14. The World

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>The whole wide world watches it all from afar,<p>

May they bring some hope,

Or a sort of great desiree,

They all want them to escape the mansion of dreded fate,

Back to normal?

Could it happen so soon,

The whole wide world watches them fight and hopes for the best,

May that bring some kinds of hope to them,

Or their greatest downfalls,

Perhaps this circle that has been drawn,

Will somehow unite us all.


	15. A Better Tommorrow?

Hi~ R&R? Please.

* * *

><p>Can we escape?<p>

From this mansion of true tormenting hell,

And i've tried my hardest,

Every loop of time,

They all fell before me,

But I will never ever give up,

With my friends surrounding me,

And with all the encouragement,

I've promised myself,

We WILL make it out alive!


	16. Anthem Of Fans

I have enjoyed writing out these poems, and I am glad that so many of you actually like my poetry; I hope you all enjoy this. This is for every fan, if you may be so bold; share this with someone who loves HetaOni as much as you. This is how I feel and I think many of you feel the same.

What is your favorite poem? Who is your favorite country? I am curious, and to everyone out there. Hetalia is the thing that may unite us all. It brings the world closer to each other, well.. atleast in my eyes.

Thank you for your time.

And as always R&R.

- _Kait The Mello Fangirl._

* * *

><p>Around the world,<p>

We watch it all before us,

From the nations upbringings,

To their greatest downfalls of defeat,

For each tear that is shed,

For each pray that is said,

For every word that we have shared,

For we all have one thing in common,

When we all cheer them on,

We all wish for one thing,

And that wish is the wish that unites us all,

May everyone some day escape,

Because that is the fate we all wish and pray for,

The circle has been drawn,

And we are all united,

May our nations make it out alive!

To every fan out there,

You are not alone,

We all want the same thing,

Never forget the words that Veneziano said so strong,

/Look around youself!/,

You are not alone.


End file.
